


For brother, I feel your pain

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: AU jail scene, And he loves Frigga, Gen, He's suffering, Loki feels pain, Other, Thor does care, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: A slight AU on the jail scene in Thor:The Dark World. How I want it to have happened.





	For brother, I feel your pain

Thor watched from the shadows as his brother destroyed his cell in a fit of rage. His coat flew over the shattered table and Thor watched as his brother threw off his boots, leaving him barefoot amongst broken wood and glass. He did further damage by smashing the glass table with his fists. Loki's hair was no longer slicked back, it was lose and fluffy, with a part of it hanging over his shoulders. Having successfully destroyed every available surface, Loki slid down the wall, bruised knuckles and bloody feet giving him a pitiful look. Thor stared at him, and for the first time since New York, he felt like his brother could be saved.  
  
He walked forwards, his boots loud against the stone floor. He saw Loki jump up, and a flick of his wrist glamoured the destruction he had so recklessly caused. "Finally, the mighty Thor." his brother sneered. "What an honour." Thor noticed Loki's slight limp, sighed and looked him in the eye. "Come to gloat?" Thor just sighed again to convey his disapproval. "No more tricks brother." Loki hung his head, and slowly the cell was revealed.  
  
The carnage was worse up close. A black smudge stained Loki's forehead, his knuckles and fingers all carried bruises, his left foot was bleeding and his hair hung about his face limply. There were also dark crescents under his eyes, which were red, showing grief and lack of sleep. Thor tried not to think about how desperately he wanted to wrap his younger brother in a hug and promise him it would be okay. He couldn't. "I need your help."  
"My help?" Loki's tone was amused, but weary.  
"Yes. Jane has the Aether in her, and father is forbidding us from leaving and drawing the threat away!" Thor breathed in deeply. "I need your help brother." For once, Loki did not comment on the familial term. He looked at Thor with narrowed eyes. "I thought you didn't trust me?"  
  
"I don't." The reply was immediate. Loki let out a humorless chuckle. "Very well. I wouldn't trust me either." He stood and limped to where Thor was. "Will you help me kill Malekith?" Thor looked at his brother imploringly. Loki smiled again, but for the first time, it was a real smile. It showed grudging fondness, admiration and a mischeif Thor remembered from childhood. "When do we start?"


End file.
